


Misconducting the Precinct

by mariadperiad20



Series: Foray into B99 [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, F/M, Holt is a DadTM, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Paperwork, accused nonconsent, and the lack thereof, sexual abuse (inaccurate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: The man smiled tightly at her. “There has been a report filed of inappropriate conduct in this precinct. We intend to investigate.”Jake felt his heart drop, and he quickly turned to Amy. She looked back at him, concern coloring her features.Internal Affairs gets the wrong idea about Jake & Holt's relationship.Request fic!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Series: Foray into B99 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320137
Comments: 44
Kudos: 834





	1. Chapter 1

When Jake sprinted into the precinct, he was fully expecting Holt to be standing by his desk, ready to chew him out for being late. Or, the precinct up to its usual antics.

Instead, he saw everyone sitting dutifully at their desks, working away like quarter reviews were the next day. The blinds to Holt’s office were shut, but no one from the team was missing.

Jake walked to his desk, placing his bag next to his chair.

“Amy,” He asked. His voice was loud in the unusual quiet of the precinct, and he lowered it to a whisper, “What’s going on?”

“Internal affairs is in Holt’s office.” Amy whispered back, casting a worried glance towards the office.

“Do you think they think it’s another mole?”

“I don’t know - they closed the blinds, so I can’t read their lips.” Amy grimaced, “Just focus on your paperwork, and try to… not be you.”

“Rude.” Jake sat back in his chair, picking up a file from his stack. He cast a worried glance up towards Holt’s office. What if Holt was being reassigned again? Or there was a mole? Or something had happened?

Jake was completely incapable of focusing on his paperwork, his eyes continuously flitting up to the closed blinds. He had at some point picked up one of the trinkets from his desk, twisting the little figurine between his fingers.

The door to the office suddenly opened, and Jake quickly shoved the trinket onto his desk, beginning to fill out the paperwork he hadn’t even touched for the past 20+ minutes.

The person who walked out was dressed to the nines, and holding a briefcase. He surveyed the bullpen critically, and Jake could have sworn he looked at him for half a beat longer than the others.

Well that couldn’t be good.

The man cleared his throat, and straightened his perfectly straight tie, before addressing the precinct. “I am Officer Jones, with Internal Affairs. We will be conducting an investigation, and expect your full cooperation.”

“What’s it about?” Rosa asked curtly, arms crossed.

The man smiled tightly at her. “There has been a report filed of inappropriate conduct in this precinct. We intend to investigate.”

Jake felt his heart drop, and he quickly turned to Amy. She looked back at him, concern coloring her features.

“We both filed that form about our relationship, right?” Jake asked nervously.

Amy nodded back at him, although she still looked confused. “Yes, we did. I even proofread yours.” She looked back up at the Internal Affairs man, who was now having a staredown with Rosa, and clearly failing.

“I don’t know what this could be about.” Amy shook her head.

Jake glanced back to Holt’s office, but the blinds were still closed, and he remained out of sight.

Jake grimaced, and turned back around. Jones was staring at him, and Jake gave a generic smile before turning to his computer, beginning to type away.

“I will be conducting this investigation during work hours. It will not affect your pay. If I could start with you, Sargant.”

Terry stood up uncomplainingly, following the IA officer towards the interrogation rooms. Jake flashed him a questioning look, and Terry shrugged before heading after him.

Jake waited until the moment they were out of sight, then stood up.

“I’m going to ask Holt what’s going on.”

“Jake,” Amy frowned, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea-”

“Ames, what if it’s about us? We can clear it up right now, no harm done. Save everyone time. Besides,” Jake added, “You’re totally curious.”

“Am not!” Amy retorted.

Jake raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, fine! I do want to know. But it’s not like Holt would be able to tell us, anyway.”

“Since when does Holt follow the rules?”

“Since always.” Charles piped up.

“He follows them almost as much as Santiago.” Rosa added.

“Oh, is this a group conversation now?” Jake asked testily. “Who in the world could have filed a report against us? Amy and I filled out the forms! I read them and everything!”

“It might not even be about you two lovebirds.” Charles pointed out, “It could just be that Rosa arrested someone too hard-” Rosa looked at him, and Charles quickly added, “Of course not that that would be a problem because we’re all so good at our jobs, especially Rosa.”

“Charles is right. It might not be us.” Jake acknowledged. “Buuuut… We should find out anyway.”

Jake stood up, sauntering over to Holt’s office.

He knocked on the door, opening it with a grin.

“Heyyyy, Captain!” He began cheerfully, before cutting himself off.

Holt was standing behind his desk, phone held to his ear, face set in absolute stone.

“I will call you back in 10 minutes, Kevin.” Holt said, before hanging up and turning to face Jake.

“What are you doing in here? You are supposed to be working.” Holt did not sound happy _at all_.

“Yeah, but there’s an Internal Affairs guy who wants to waste all of our time and stuff. Look, is it about me and Amy, because she assures me we both submitted the forms on time-”

“I am not at liberty to discuss these matters with you, and you _know_ this.” Holt said tersely, standing absolutely stiff. He looked even more stoic than normal, and Jake realized with a start that perhaps Holt was genuinely upset.

Jake took a step forwards into the office, and went to close the door.

“Don’t!” Holt said suddenly, stepping out from around his desk.

Jake let go of the door handle, feeling the gaze of the precinct burning into the back of his head.

“Captain, please, just… tell me if it’s about Amy." Jake wheedled one last time. "You know how important her career is to her-”

“Peralta. I said enough.” Holt said firmly, pulling open the blinds. “I am not at liberty to discuss these things with you. Now, kindly leave my office and return to your work.”

Jake frowned at Holt’s tone - he sounded almost harried - but obligingly left, shaking his head at the team as he left.

“He wouldn’t say.” He explained glumly, flopping down into his chair.

“Hm.” Rosa said noncommittally, looking away from Jake to watch at Holt through the now-open blinds, where he was back on his phone conversation, now facing away from the windows - clearly to prevent Amy from reading his lips.

Charles opened his mouth to speak, when Officer Jones walked back into the bullpen, Terry behind him. He called Rosa away, who stalked after him like he was prey.

“What was it about?” Charles asked immediately, “I wouldn’t be able to stand it if something came between Jake and Amy - I would die!”

“I can’t say, Boyle.” Terry said gruffly. Jake fixed him with puppy eyes, and Terry’s frown deepened, then broke. “Oh, fine! You know Terry’s vulnerable to sadness.” He pushed his chair over to where the others were congregating. “Look,” He said quietly, “I’m not sure. He asked about a lot of inter-precinct interactions - but, well,” He made a face, “Especially about you, Jake.”

“Me?” Jake made a face, “What could I have possibly done?” Then he saw Amy staring at him, “Oh, right, no. Maybe there was a typo?” He asked hopefully, but Amy only looked further disheartened.

“I didn’t want our relationship to get in the way of our careers, Jake.” Amy said, voice quiet but firm.

“This isn’t! It’s just… a minor speed bump. It’ll be fine, I’ll sort it out.” Jake assured quickly, flashing her what he hoped was a reassuring grin.

“Then what’s got Holt all worked up?” Amy asked, redirecting her attention to Terry.

Terry grimaced. “I don’t know - Jones asked about everyone in the precinct. Maybe it’s because Captain's not happy about there being an investigation to begin with.”

“Maybe.” Charles said politely, though he kept glancing into Holt’s office.

As the day went on, Officer Jones called on Boyle, Scully and Hitchcock - even Internal Affairs seemed to know that they were a packaged pair - and then Amy.

Jake watched her leave, her casting a final, worried glance at him as she followed Jones.

The others all had similar discussions that Terry had - Rosa’s had been extremely curt, Boyle had somehow managed to get Officer Jones on his weekly Boyle email blast, and Scully and Hitchcock had, unsurprisingly, forgotten everything by the time they got back to their desks.

Jake had completed exactly half of a single report in the entire day. When Amy returned, Jake umped to his feet immediately. She gave a slight, nearly imperceptible, shrug, with a blank expression.

“Peralta, if you would follow me.” Jones said shortly. He still looked impeccable. Jake sauntered after Jones, glancing around the precinct as he did so.

Everyone was trying to pretend to work, even Amy - although, maybe she was actually just working. Jake looked to Holt, but the Captain was staring resolutely at his desk, seemingly working as well.

When they got into the interrogation room, Jake sat with his back to the mirrored glass, in an attempt at a power move. Jones evidently noticed, as his polite, political smile twitched minutely.

“Detective Peralta. Please, take a seat.” He said, sitting down across from him.

“So, what’s up with all of this?” Jake asked, trying to sit back in a sign of being relaxed, even as his nerves ticked away at the back of his mind.

“Detective Peralta, you’ve been on the force for a while now. Transferred from the 125 to the 99 under the old captain, McGintley, correct?” Jones pulled out a sheaf of paper from his briefcase.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s correct.” Jake nodded.

“And Captain Raymond Holt came in after the old captain retired?”

“Yes. You know all of this.” Jake said irritably, “Just skip to whatever the problem is with the filing - did I send it to the wrong office, did Amy’s lamination make it too hard to read?”

“This has nothing to do with your and Detective Santiago’s relationship.”

“Oh. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Jake nodded, “No doubt.” His mind was blank - if it wasn’t about them, what was it-?

“This is about Captain Holt.”

“What?” Jake frowned, sitting forward. “He hasn’t done anything.” He immediately defended.

“Just answer the questions, Detective.” Jones replied curtly, though not unkindly.

Jake folded his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. “Go for it.”

“What were your initial impressions of Holt? When he first became your Captain.”

“Well,” Jake said carefully, “At first I thought he was a bit… intense. But he’s a really good Captain, and-”

“Your first impression was that he was, quote, ‘intense’.” Jones repeated, writing something down. “Next question. You have become quite familiar with Holt over his time as your Captain. What changes have you noticed in his behavior?”

“Um, he’s a good… captain. But that’s not really a change, since the precinct's reco-”

“No change.”

“That’s not what I said-”

“Have you ever felt uncomfortable in Holt’s presence?”

“What? No!” Jake frowned, “You’re using interrogation techniques here, that’s hardly appropriate.”

Jones raised an eyebrow. “I’m not interrogating you. This is Internal Affairs.”

Jake chewed at his lip, fingers beginning to tap out a rhythm on his upper arm, arms still crossed.

“Next question. Has Captain Holt ever made unwanted advances on you?”

“W _hat_?” Jake asked, sitting forward, arms uncrossing. “Don’t be stupid, that’s completely-!”

“A report was filed against Captain Holt on behalf of you, Detective Peralta.”

“What? By who?” Jake asked loudly, barely managing to keep it from a yell, “They’re clearly mistaken.”

“I am not at liberty to discuss that-”

Jake frowned. “It must be Wuntch, right? She’s had it out for Holt since long before he ever made Captain. She tried to stick him on PR ages ago.”

Jones ignored his question, instead trudging resolutely onwards. “Did your commanding officer ever request sexual favors in exchange for casework?

“No!” Jake stood up, chair screeching backwards. “Holt hasn’t done anything! He’s a good captain, and a good-” Jake cut himself off.

“Good what?” Jones asked, pen tapping the notepad in front of him.

“Well, a good…” Jake forced himself not to look away, fingers tapping on his tie, “Cop. Mentor. Role model. Father figure.” Jake looked away at the last one, feeling oddly vulnerable.

“You view Captain Holt… as a father?” Jones repeated slowly.

“Well, yeah. He’s taught me a lot. How to be a better cop, for one.”

“And he’s never abused this position-?”

“I said no.” Jake crossed his arms again, irritation mixing in with the heaping dose of anger currently coursing through his veins.

“And what makes you think he’d do that in the first place? He’s married!” Jake added after a moment.

“That doesn’t stop someone with… proclivities.” Jones said awkwardly, clearly picking up nervous energy from Jake, pen tapping.

Jake uncrossed his arms, taking a step back. He didn't want to have another Jimmy Brogan on his hands. “You’re saying that he’s some kind of predator just ‘cause he’s got a husband? That’s a shit attitude.”

Jones tried to justify. “Well, you have demonstrated in the past you would be susceptible to-”

Jake slammed his hand on the table. “ _That is not_ -” He took a breath, “Relevant to your job. You are investigating whether or not Holt had an improper relationship with me. I told you, several times, no. Without the supposed ‘victim’ - which I am not by the way’s - consent, you can’t pursue the action in this district. That law applies to inter-police structures as well as general populous. I know the goddamn law because it’s already screwed me over once. Now back. The fuck. Off.” Jake pushed off from the table, storming out the door.

Fucking Internal Affairs.

Amy bounded up to him the minute he entered the bullpen, question on her face. It quickly morphed into concern at his expression, and she reached out to touch Jake’s arm gently.

“Jake? What happened?” She asked.

The others, clearly noticing something was off, looked up as well.

Jake shook his head, still angry. “Someone filed a bullshit report against Holt.”

“What?” Terry asked, looking up from his computer. “How do you know that? Jones didn’t tell me anything!”

Jake gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, he just asked me about inter-personal stuff in the office. How people acted around each othe… oh.” Rosa trailed off, eyebrows furrowing. “I understand.”

“Well, I don’t.” Charles said helpfully.

“Someone thought Holt was ‘engaging in sexual misconduct’ with me. Like, pressuring me into sex!” Jake said angrily.

Amy’s eyebrows shot up, and her face switched in an instant. It looked wary, with maybe an edge of actual fear hidden in there somewhere.

“And… was the report… accurate?” She asked carefully, ignoring the open glare sent her way by Terry.

“No! Of course it wasn’t!” Jake said in a huff, “I don’t know how you could even think that it would be anything less! It’s _Holt!_ ” Jake was still pissed from Jones, knew he was taking it out on Amy unfairly - she looked uncomfortable -, but “It’s Holt! He’s like a dad to me - not to mention he’s _married_! To Kevin!”

Amy gave him the same look she had when her laminator had died - absolutely devastated. Jake’s frustration melted in a heartbeat, and he sighed, rubbing at his face.

“Sorry, Ames. I’m just upset about this whole thing. It’s not fair to Holt, but I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Amy shook her head. “I just… you can never be sure.”

Something about the way she said it made Jake look up at her. His face set slightly, and, when she looked at him, he was pretty sure he understood what she meant.

She wouldn’t have been surprised if her mentor - who she idolized - tried to make a move on an underling. She was almost _resigned_ to the notion. It was a feeling Jake could understand, in the abstract. He was always so angry about what happened to him, but of course, everyone acted differently. And Amy wasn’t the type to stay angry, or let wounds fester. Not like he did.

Jake also knew Amy had transferred to their precinct right after she had made Detective. He had never really questioned it, since she had such a strict career calendar, but…

Jake smiled softly at Amy, and rested his head on her shoulder. Offering comfort.

“I’m fine, Ames. Besides, I’m pretty sure I know who filed.”

“Wuntch?” She said automatically.

“Wu-” Jake laughed, then grinned, “Ha, yeah.”

Jake looked to Holt’s office, and flashed him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and a thumbs-up.

Holt appeared to recline slightly in his chair.

“Cool.” Jake muttered quietly to himself, before pulling away from Amy to return to his desk.

Hopefully, he could finish at least one piece of paperwork today.


	2. Chapter 2

Gina poked her head into Holt’s office.

“Sir, an Officer James from Internal Affairs is here.” She said, glancing up from her phone long enough to give him one of her signature “looks”.

“It’s Jones, actually,” The IA man - presumably Jones - stepped into the office, briefcase in hand. “We have matters were need to discuss.”

“Very well.” Holt stood, closing the blinds to the windows, and then closing the door - Gina clearly trying to eavesdrop. Good for her.

He turned back to Jones, walking to his desk and gesturing for the man to sit. Jones took the proffered seat, leaning back in it.

Casual.

How inept.

“Captain Holt, a complaint was lodged in Internal Affairs about an inappropriate inter-precinct relationship.”

Hm, at least he went directly into this discussion without preamble.

Holt felt his eyebrow narrow down slightly. If he hadn’t known that Amy had religiously checked Jake’s paperwork before they submitted their papers, he would have immediately assumed it was an administrative error. Yet, with Amy clearly in charge of their relationship, he doubted that that was the case.

“About who?”

Good God, Holt was truly at a loss if that was his method of constructing a question. He was clearly more thrown off by this than he had realized.

“You.” Jones said shortly, “And one of your subordinates, Detective Jake Peralta.”

Holt had a highly unprofessional display of emotion at that statement. His eyebrows raised, mouth slightly opened, and eyes widened.

“That… is no.” Holt paused, quickly assessing the situation and deciding to commence option 4TK901. Calmly explain that something was incorrect.

“I can assure you,” He forced a small smile to his face, sitting back in his chair to portray aloofness, as if he had not just had such a wanton display of ineptness, “That that is not the case. Peralta is one of my best detectives. I mentor him along with everyone else on this team, and take the utmost care and responsibility in regards to taking up that task.”

“Uh huh.” Jones nodded, “Look, it doesn’t really matter what you say about it. My job is to investigate. And, quite frankly, given your… proclivities… I don’t think it’s a good look for you.”

“My… proclivities?” Holt repeated slowly, eyes narrowing.

Jones looked uncomfortable. Good.

“Well, yes. Because of, reasons, it would make sense why you would target Detective Peralta.”

“That is not what is happening. I wholeheartedly invite you to speak to Peralta right now,” Holt stood, sharp professionalism coming through from his - clearly ineffective - casual attempt. “He can assuage your concerns-”

“Sorry, but no.” Jones stood as well, “I need to speak to everyone in the precinct. Individually. You are not to discuss this with them, or instruct them on their responses.”

“Very well. I have nothing to hide.” Holt tilted his head. “Ask my people. They will attest to my previous statements.”

“We’ll see.” Jones shrugged, “A lot of times, victims feel embarrassed. Especially when questions about their own sexuality come up - ‘Why’d he go after you? Must be gay’ - that sort of thing.”

“Jake has no qualms about his sexuality, as far as I have seen.” Holt shrugged, “He’s gone undercover under a variety of sexualities, and it has yet to bother him. It will not be a concern.”

“Except, well, the previous IA investigation.” Jones shrugged.

Holt frowned slightly. “Previous IA investigation? I have no recollection of that.”

“It was at his old precinct. Not my case, but, well, these things get around. Wait, he never told you?” The words could have sounded sarcastic, but it actually came across mildly concerned. “Then, forget I said anything. I could get in trouble.”

Ah. There it was.

“I’ll show myself out. Just… don’t interact with your precinct for the time being, got it?” Jones instructed, as he headed for the door.

“Understood.” Holt said, standing stiff.

Jones left, closing the door behind him. His voice carried faintly through the too-thin walls and window, but Holt disregarded it for now.

He pulled out his phone. While he was at work, it was clear that little would be accomplished today.

He needed to call Kevin.

He typed in the phone number - using contacts was absurd - and held it to his hear.

“Professor Kevin Cozner,” He said when the phone picked up, “This is Captain Raymond Holt, your husband.”

“Raymond, how unexpected.” Kevin’s voice was slightly muffled. Of course, he was holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder, as he was most likely carrying books for his class.

“What book is it?” Holt asked.

“Oh, the History of Palestine from 800BC-798BC.”

“Ah.” A good choice.

“What is the purpose of your call?”

Of course. Holt had already wasted time on idle chatter. It showed how truly perturbed he was - asking about Kevin’s books, as if he was some… natterer.

“Internal Affairs came into my precinct today. They believe I have engaged in a coercive sexual relationship with Detective Jake Peralta, and are investigating.” Holt said evenly.

“Raymond, you sound devastated.”

Yes, he had been a fool to think he could trick Kevin. His voice was clearly giving away his obvious concern.

“Yes. I am. Obviously it is inaccurate, and the precinct will confirm that sentiment.”

Kevin was silent.

“However,” Holt added begrudgingly, “There is cause for concern, as Wuntch is circling, and my homosexuality was referenced.”

“I understand.” Kevin said. The muffled aspect had faded, and the acoustics were slightly off, which meant Kevin must have put down in book, and since this was the time he normally walked from his classroom to his office, but there was no way he had made it to his office before Holt called - curse him for being so upset that he needed to call Kevin directly instead of waiting for a more useful moment for them both - all meant that Kevin was currently standing in…

“Any poopers?” Holt asked.

“No, I’m alone.” Kevin replied. “Has Detective Santiago been reading your lips?”

“No, the blinds are closed.”

“Raymond,” Kevin spoke. His voice was one third of an octave lower than normal. Oh no, he was deeply worried.

“I am deeply worried.” Kevin continued, “I am certain that Peralta, despite his… childishness, will take this matter seriously and handle it accordingly. He-”

“Heyyyy, Captain!”

Holt turned, feeling his shoulder tense slightly, as Jake sauntered into his office.

“I will call you back in 10 minutes, Kevin.” Holt said brusquely, hanging up and turning to face Jake.

This was highly inconvenient, and actually quite concerning.

“What are you doing in here? You are supposed to be working.” Holt’s voice was imbued with obvious frustration.

“Yeah, but there’s an Internal Affairs guy who wants to waste all of our time and stuff. Look, is it about me and Amy, because she assures me we both submitted the forms on time-” Jake began talking rapid-fire, having clearly been rehearsing what he was going to say in his head beforehand.

“I am not at liberty to discuss these matters with you, and you _know_ this.” Holt said tersely, back still ramrod straight. He saw Jake’s face change - one to a slightly different form of concern - and made a step towards him, hand reaching for the door to his office.

“Don’t!” Holt said suddenly, stepping out from around his desk. His voice was sharp.

Jake let go of the door handle quickly, almost jumping at his tone.

“Captain, please, just… tell me if it’s about Amy." Jake wheedled. "You know how important her career is to her-”

“Peralta. I said enough.” Holt said firmly, pulling open the blinds. “I am not at liberty to discuss these things with you. Now, kindly leave my office and return to your work.”

Jake frowned, but left without complaint.

Holt let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes momentarily. Thankfully, Jones had not been in the precinct’s bullpen when that had occured. It would have been a highly unfortunate event, and most likely all the evidence needed for Internal Affairs, and most likely Wuntch, to destroy him.

Holt did actually feel badly for Peralta in the moment, but he would explain it to him later. Jake would understand, he was certain, even if he insisted on making commentary designed to amuse himself as Holt did so.

Holt knew Jake viewed him like a father, and, in a way, Holt saw Jake as a son to him. In the sense that he was a mentor, and Jake his mentee, and Jake behaved like a child more often than not. That being said, Jake was a good detective, and Holt did want him to succeed. The idea that that success could have anything to do with coercion was simply absurd. Certainly, while Holt had helped Jake grow as an individual, the arrests, the crime-solving, and the case filings - especially the case filings, those were atrocious - were all completely Jake’s own skills.

Holt was actually quite certain that Jake would be almost as upset about the questioning of his, quote, “skillz”, as he was about the actual report.

Holt picked up his phone once more, retyping in the number for Kevin, holding it to his ear once more. As it rang, he saw the precinct looking into his office, and turned around to face his array of binders, so as not to give Amy the opportunity to read his lips.

Holt explained the rest of the situation brusquely, Kevin informed him that, despite his misgivings about Peralta, he would be truthful, and then they hung up.

Needless to say, it was a highly emotionally charged conversation, and Holt sat back down in his chair, eager for a productive distraction.

He was remarkably unproductive, but did look up when he heard the sound of Jake storming back into the precinct, creating quite the kerfuffle.

Holt looked up from his desk.

Jake was gesticulating wildly, voice loudly complaining.

Amy was speaking, and then Jake seemed to calm down, engaging in some disgusting displays of PDA - a handshake was pushing it enough, let alone… hugging.

Jake glanced into Holt’s office, and caught his eye. He grinned awkwardly, and flashed a thumbs-up.

Holt reclined slightly in his chair. It appeared that Jake had been perturbed by the questioning, and… it went well? Holt had an understanding of the thumbs-up due to Gina sending him emoticon texts so often.

Hm. He would need to call Kevin. However, the current time meant that Kevin would be working at the moment, and that Holt’s call would most likely reach a voicemail, and Kevin didn’t check voicemails until he got home from work, anyway…

Holt would speak to him tonight in person, instead.

In the meantime… Holt looked down at the stack of paperwork he had barely touched, and frowned. Even productivity felt uninteresting to him at the moment, nerves from today’s events having caused him to feel moderately out of control.

With a sigh, he picked up his pen anyway. Jones would have to come by later on, to finish up his report and whatnot, but Holt was certain it would go nowhere.

Jake, after all, did not take kindly to being viewed as a victim.

The attitude that often made Holt wonder if Jake needed a therapist, was now serving to his benefit. Odd.

Holt was still definitely going to schedule that therapist, however.

One week later, Holt was working in his office when he heard a knock - clearly Jake, given the flair and cadence.

"So, Internal Affairs dropped the case." Jake said with a grin, "Which means you can go back to being my dad. I mean dad. Wait. Mentor."

Holt gestured to the seat in front of his desk, taking off his glasses. He had been intending to have a conversation with Jake at some point, but had not realized it would be now.

"That is possible, yes."

Jake closed the door to the office. Holt didn't protest.

"Okay, look," Jake sat down in the chair. "I don't want this to be a thing-"

"If I may, address this." Holt interrupted, holding up a hand.

Jake fell silent, fingers fidgeting with his tie.

"I realized during this investigation, that perhaps I have become to friendly with my precinct. You are my subordinate, and the fact that suspicious behavior was even suspected is proof that there is cause for concern. Because of this, I am requesting that, from now on, our relationship remains professional. No more calling me your father, no more of these... gimmicks."

"No Halloween Heist?" Jake asked, eyes wide.

"What? Don't be absurd, of course there will be a heist." Holt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, Captain," Jake leaned forward, "I respect you. And... I like our relationship. It's important to me, and I don't want it to change just because some dumbass filed a, frankly hella inaccurate, report."

"Peralta," Holt gestured between them, "I am a gay captain, with a... moderately close tie to my subordinates. This was going to happen eventually, whether I wanted it to or not. I am, however, surprised they chose you as the victim. I had been expecting it to be Boyle, actually."

"Yeah, well, Charles doesn't have a history." Jake muttered.

Holt remained silent.

"I... my captain. Not McGintely, he was fine, but... my old Captain. He got handsy, I filed, they basically laughed me out the door. The Captain had a wife, he had kids, and... well, the IA guy basically told me I was only going to cause problems, that filing was a waste. Since I ended up rescinding the report, they probably figured they could peg me down. As a... victim, or whatever." Jake muttered the last sentence quietly.

"Jake-"

"And I don't want you to go on some pity parade, okay? It's already over, not a big deal. Hey, we got you off! The report, I mean. So, it's fine. I don't want things to change, I like how they are. You're a good Captain, and... your mentoring is actually really helpful." Jake raised a hand, "And, I'll deny I ever said that."

"I see." The edge of Holt's mouth twitched towards a smile. It might as well have been a full-blown grin, given the situation. "I will take your request to not alter our current dynamic into consideration. In the meantime," Holt paused. Jake looked at him expectantly. "Get back to work."

"Damn it, Dad! What're you doing after this?" Jake stood up, begrudgingly heading to the door.

"I will be scheduling a therapist appointment for you. It is irrational for you to pretend you don't need it."

"Hm, you know what, actually," Jake flashed a wide grin, "I've decided we should _not_ keep our dynamic. You should mentor someone else, and leave me alone to my nightmares and undiagnosed PTSD, thanks!"

"That is a tremendously bad idea, Peralta."

"I'm full of 'em."

"Yes. I have noticed."

Even as Jake settled in to do paperwork, he seemed in lighter spirits than he had in the past week. Holt felt much the same way. It was difficult to acknowledge that Jake truly did not mind their mentoring relationship continuing the same way, after this, but Holt would admit that he was pleased with the outcome.

Additionally, he was highly troubled by this supposed Captain from Jake's past. Perhaps he could do some digging of his own. Then again, Holt _knew_ how much Jake despised being a victim.

It didn't matter what Holt thought about it. Jake had the right to decide. Both about his old Captain, and now, to continue being mentored by Holt.

Holt realized he was grinning like a fool. He had been truly moved by Jake's affirmation, and it was really quite unbecoming.

He was eager to tell Kevin the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the sequel/Holt POV of this fic! I had a couple requests on chapter 1 for a part 2. Daydreamer5187 and fractalgeometry requested a Holt POV and a follow-up of Jake/Holt talking, so I did both.
> 
> Pls leave validation, writing Holt was _so_ hard to do and I need praise asap <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your request anon! :D
> 
>  _Total Request:_ I loved ur latest fic on ao3! I love the father/son relationship between holt and Jake so much & I love how you write it. I have 2 requests; u can choose which one inspires u the most :) Maybe someone accusing Holt of sexual misconduct w/Jake - kind of like Roger did in NYS - bc of how close they are. Or Jake putting himself directly into harm's way for Holt, like in a hostage or gunman situation. Bonus points if Kevin is present and has father vibes for Jake too. Thanks for the great writing!
> 
> Note: I have gotten several requests currently open, and my real-world responsibilities are back in swing. Due to this, it will take me longer to write fics in response for the requests. Please, feel free to continue to send me requests to my tumblr! Some of them do turn out better than others, but I actively try to write a fic for each one, so long as it falls within the requirements I have listed on my tumblr. :D


End file.
